End of the Road
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: In Racoon City, 8 people must work together to survive. But what happens when they get seperated? Will they be able to escape the undead hordes of creatures?  Pairings include George/Cindy, David/Kevin, and Alyssa/Yoko SLASH and YURI


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Cindy Lennox/George Hamilton, Yoko Suzuki/Alyssa Ashcroft, David King/Kevin Ryman, Jim Chapman, Mark Wilkins

Warnings: M/F, M/M, F/F, Violence, angst, tragedy, death, suicide, murder, language, spoilers, WIP

Summary: Couldn't really think up a good summary! This story portrays quite a bit of the End of the Road Scenario though! XD

There will be Spoilers for the last scenario of Resident Evil Outbreak File #2, which is End of the Road. This will only be a few chapters and it will have blood, sex, violence, death, murder and suicide in it, so if you don't like these kinds of things, don't read this story! XD If you do, enjoy! There's also a small, non-graphic sex scene in this chapter, just to warn you! This is my first Resident Evil story so let me know how I did! XD M/F sex in thes chapter, later on there will be M/M and F/F sex, so if you don't like don't read! XD

End of the Road

Chapter 1-No Hope (Part 1)

*George's POV*

The others were gone. Only Cindy and I are left. All the others had been with us until only a few minutes ago. Has it only been a few minutes? It seems like it was hours ago. Guess I should go back and tell you what happened just a bit ago.

All 8 of us had managed to get past all of these horrifying 'hunters' as Carter and Linda had called them and managed to make it through the Umbrella Facility to the exit. Cindy, Kevin, David and I had been nearest to the exit door when the Tyrant had entered the room, the others following warily behind the tall creature. The next few minutes were a blur of yelling, screaming and blood. The Tyrant had killed Carter and flung Linda over the side of the railing. The sounds of gunshots rang through the air as everyone opened fire on the creature. I dove hurriedly for the bomb switch next to Carter, but in my haste I accidently pushed it over the edge. I let a wail of despair leave my lips as I looked up at the towering figure.

"George!" I heard Cindy yell and when I looked up the Tyrant had grabbed her around the throat. 'This is…the end…' I thought, sitting up slowly. David suddenly jumped on the creature, stabbing its arm repeatedly with his folding knife until it dropped Cindy to the ground. The Tyrant let out a roar of anger and flung David over the side of the catwalk, no sound from the man was heard as he fell into the darkness. I crawled over to Cindy quickly, needing to see if she was alright. "I'm f-fine, but look what I found!" She exclaimed, handing me a key card. She gestured to the group behind the Tyrant and I nodded, understanding what she was saying. The creature was taking up too much room for _us_ to slip around it, but the others still had a chance of making it out of here. While Kevin distracted the creature with his 45. auto, I scooted along the floor, making sure to watch out for the Tyrant's feet as it stomped around. I took careful aim and flung the card towards the others.

"Take the card and get the hell out of here!" I shouted, watching as Yoko picked the object up. "Come on! There's no time for you to waste! There's no way we can kill this thing, get out of here while you can!" I yelled, seeing how hesitant they were to leave us behind.

"Pleas go!" Cindy yelled from behind me. "It won't do any good for _all_ of us to die here! Escape while the Tyrant is focused on us!" Mark began ordering the others to fall back through the door, and one by one they left. Leaving the three of us alone. I pulled out my pistol and began shooting at the Tyrant knowing it was a futile effort. Cindy was crawling around the back of the creature while Kevin and I attacked. "Get ready to run!" Cindy called out, placing something on the ground near the Tyrant before dragging herself into a standing position and limping a little ways down the catwalk. Kevin's gun clicked empty, he dropped the gun. An explosion near me blinded me momentarily, but I felt someone shoving me. I heard someone yelling run, and moved blindly towards the sound. I felt soft hands touch my face before my vision finally cleared.

"Get out of here now you two! Just keep running and don't look back!" Kevin yelled. I turned to see him lying on the ground, bleeding from a wound on his stomach. I started to go back to him, but Cindy stopped me.

"There's no time, we have to run!" She said, tugging on my arm. I bit my lip as I watched Kevin flip the Tyrant off, before he rolled towards the edge of the catwalk, falling off and into the abyss. The creature swayed slightly before roaring loudly, Cindy grabbed my hand and the two of us were out the door before it could attack us. I didn't know how we managed to avoid the Tyrant. Everything was a blur as we ran through the facility. The creature followed us for quite a while, but we soon couldn't hear it behind us and we somehow found ourselves in the room where we had found the examination key. We huddled together between the shelves, holding on for dear life.

"Everyone is…gone…I hope the others can get out of here though…" Cindy whispered softly against my neck, I nodded slowly, wrapping my arm tighter against her as I tried to tell her what we should do now.

"Cindy…" I finally managed to whisper, she pulled back to look at me and I swallowed hard. I couldn't even _believe_ I was going to suggest this to her. "There's no way we can make it out of here alive. We're very low on ammo, we missed the spot the others went through, and we can't possibly run all the way to where they went and avoid the Tyrant. Besides, they're probably long gone by now and we also don't know what we'll find on the other side. We're going to die anyway, so why not die on our own terms…" I told her softly, watching her eyes widen with surprise.

"Y-yes, I'd rather be killed with a bullet to the head than be torn to pieces by a creature." She said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "There's just…one thing I want to do before I die…" She whispered something in my ear and I gasped. My eyes went wide at her suggestion, but despite the circumstances, I found myself willing to do this.

"Alright…" I said softly, stroking her face gently. "We're going to die, so let's make our last few minutes happy, shall we?" I pulled the younger woman into my arms and kissed her sweetly, letting my hands roam over her back. Our clothes were discarded quickly, the gun was placed next to us. I stroked my hands lightly over her naked flesh and positioned myself at her opening. With one quick thrust, I was fully inside her. She gasped slightly at the pain, and I kissed her neck softly, letting my hand play with her breast as my tongue traced patterns on her flesh.

Once she was comfortable, I took her gently and slowly. I wanted her last minutes on Earth to be pleasant, not full of blood or terror. I could feel her body tensing in anticipation and quickened my movements, wanting to finish at the same time as her. As the wave of pleasure took us over, my fingers closed around the handle of the gun, my lips captured her own. I kissed her passionately and when the pleasure began to recede, I pressed the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. Her body jerked from the recoil and I could feel her warm blood splatter over my face. My eyes were closed as tears dripped down my face. Before I could chicken out, I pressed barrel against my head. My fingers were trembling, but I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger…

Tbc

So? What'd you think? The next chapter will be longer and will have everyone else in it! XD


End file.
